


Brianna Ellen

by gjwandkids



Series: The Right Thing... [6]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjwandkids/pseuds/gjwandkids
Summary: Jamie and Claire welcome their daughter into the world.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: The Right Thing... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712854
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	Brianna Ellen

**Author's Note:**

> This contains a description of childbirth. I tried to keep it historically accurate, so there are some practices that I would do differently. 
> 
> Also. Some men want to be in the room, some don't. Some women want their husbands present, some don't. The only people that should make the decision about it, are the couple themselves.

> _**Claire’s Journal November 22 1746**_
> 
> _The past seven months have been difficult in some ways, easier in others. Jamie’s leg is almost completely healed, and he’s been working with Ned to finalize everything before he goes back to London with Jamie to receive the pardon. Ned put in the petition for pardon and has been to London once already to present all of the papers to the King’s counsel._
> 
> _Jamie wrote down a timeline of events from the beginning of our attempt to stop the rising and asked everyone who could to write letters supporting his claim. His Aunt Letitia even wrote a letter stating that her husband had supported Jamie against Dougal’s Jacobite leanings and that Jamie was loyal. I think she probably did that to protect Hamish, as Aunt Letitia signed the Loyalty Oath in Hamish’s name even before the Uprising._
> 
> _The baby is due any day now. Jenny had her wee son two days ago. Mother Hildegarde came herself with one of the younger sisters to see me in my confinement. She was here for Jenny. The local midwife seems to be in awe enough that she is listening to Mother’s instruction on cleanliness. I think Jamie feels better having her here too._
> 
> _I finally convinced him to help with the outside chores, although I can’t get him to go further than the barn. He’s so afraid that he will miss the birth. After a long conversation with Mother Hildegarde and Jamie, it was decided that he could stay in the room with me for the birth. The midwife was scandalized. I think Jenny was too._
> 
> _Mother H. understands though why it’s important to both Jamie and I that he be present. For me, I didn’t know if he was dead or alive when Faith was stillborn. For Jamie, he didn’t even get to say goodbye to his mother when she died. He and his father heard her screaming for hours, then saw her dead in the bed. It haunts him still, along with spending those months in the Bastille not knowing if I had died._

Claire didn’t know how much longer she could stand to be pregnant. On the one hand, she was so grateful that this baby had gone full term. He was still very active. On the other hand, she could barely move. Everything ached and she couldn’t stand or sit or be in any position for a long time.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Claire was peeling potatoes for supper. She listened to Fergus read in English. Claire had gone for a walk that morning with Jamie, then came back into the house while he went out to spend some time tending the horses and mending things. The fresh air had been nice but her back ached.

Mother Hildegarde was in the small surgery Jamie had created for Claire in one of the smaller outbuildings. She had taken over seeing patients when she had come with sister Mark. Claire had been surprised and pleased to see Mother herself.

Mother had explained she was due a small rest from her labors in France, that she had often wondered about Claire and prayed for her. So when the letter came, Mother H. had requested permission from the Bishop to travel herself to attend Claire. The Bishop had granted it.

Claire shifted again. Mrs. Crook turned from the sink to give her a knowing look.

“Is it yer back lass?”

“Yes. It aches. I can’t seem to get into any position to ease it.”

Mrs. Crook wiped her hands and came to Claire, taking the knife out of her hands. Turning to Fergus who had paused, she said “Lad, go fetch Mother Hildegarde and Himself. The bairn is coming.”

“What?!” Claire laughed. “I’m not in labor, I haven’t had any contractions.”

“Beggin’ yer pardon Mistress. I’ve had three children myself and helped with all of Mistress Murray’s. Yer back pain tells me the bairn is coming. If I’m wrong, no harm done. But if I’m not, ye’ll be glad to have Himself with ye. Mother H. too.”

Jamie came tearing into the kitchen looking pale. “Claire!?”

“Och now lad, dinna fash. The bairn will be a bit yet. Best help yer lady upstairs and comfortable. I sent Fergus out to the surgery for Mother Hildegarde.”

Jamie came to Claire and helped her out of the chair. He would have picked her up if he wasn’t afraid his leg would give out on him.

Claire was still laughing. “It’s alright Jamie. I don’t think I’m in labor yet. My back hurts. That’s all.

“Whether ye are or no, let’s get ye into the bedroom and out o yer clothes, aye?” Jamie was pale, but determined to be strong.

“Admit it. You just want to get me out of my clothes.” The look Claire gave him was saucy. It made Jamie smile despite his fear.

“If I can manage it before Mother Hildegarde gets here, I can look my fill. Perhaps a bit more.” Jamie waggled his eyebrows at her.

They made it into the Laird’s bedchamber. Jamie helped Claire with the laces. Once she was down to her shift, Claire sighed. “I should be downstairs helping with supper. I confess it does feel good to be out of my clothes though. OH!” Claire gasped.

“What!!! What is it?!”

Claire turned to Jamie in surprise. “I just had a contraction. I think Mrs. Crook might be right.”

Jamie turned even more pale if such a thing was possible, and swallowed hard.

“I’m alright Jamie.”

“What can I do mo nighean donn?”

“Hold my hand? Mother H. says it’s better to be upright and even walk if you can in early labor.”

“Yes. I do. It is better for the mother and the child to be active, n’est pas?” Mother Hildegarde came into the room.

“As soon as the hot water is brought up and I have washed my hands, I shall need to examine you. To see where we are ma cher.”

“Of course Mother.”

After washing her hands and checking, Mother Hildegarde told Claire that she was already more than halfway there. It seemed to go very quickly for Claire after that.

Within two hours she could no longer walk and had to lie down on the bed. She labored on her side for awhile, with Jamie pressing on the small of her back with his fist when she asked him to. It seemed to help with the pain there.

Finally after about half an hour of very hard contractions, Mother H told Claire it was time to push. Jamie didn’t wait for her to struggle, just picked her up and carried her to the birthing stool. Jenny laughed.

“Well, it seems there are a few advantages to having a man in the room. It took me almost fifteen minutes to stand up when I needed to push.”

Claire laughed too, then groaned. “I need to push!”

“Then push ma cher.” Mother Hildegarde was sitting on the floor in front of the stool, gently rubbing Claire’s perineum with oil, to stretch the skin and minimize tearing she explained.

By this time, Claire had taken her shift off. It was in the way. The midwife had been scandalized until Mother Hildegarde said tartly, “He’s her husband. I’m sure the man has seen his own wife naked before.” Jamie rolled his eyes and discarded his shirt in solidarity with his wife.

After that, the midwife hadn’t said anything, sitting in a corner out of the way, watching with large eyes and a mildly disapproving expression.

Pushing didn’t seem to take much time either. Jamie knelt behind Claire and let her hold his hands for leverage. After several good strong pushes, Mother H. told Claire to stop pushing quite so hard. “The child is crowning, I do not want you to tear. Let your body do the rest ma cher.” Continuing to massage Claire’s perineum, Mother Hildegarde eased the baby’s head out and quickly checked for the umbilical cord. Finding nothing, she encouraged. “One more push and you can meet your child Claire.”

Claire took a breath and pushed while Mother Hildegard eased the first shoulder out. With that, the baby slipped completely from Claire’s body, into the nun’s hands. She handed the baby to Jenny who was standing by, holding a cloth. Jenny began cleaning the baby, while Mother Hildegarde cut the umbilical cord and started to massage Claires’s womb to encourage the afterbirth to come out.

“Jamie. Would you like to meet your child?”

Jamie was crying and kissing his wife, speaking to her softly in Gàidhlig as she panted heavily.

“Go on Jamie. Tell me if we have a boy or a girl.”

Jamie kissed Claire one more time then stood to receive his child. Jenny handed over the baby, naked but cleaned off and went to get another cloth.

“She’s a lass. Oh Claire, she’s so bonny.” Jamie was still crying, now for a different reason. Cradling his daughter to his chest he sat next to Claire, on the floor. Claire was crying and smiling, cooing over the child but not taking her from Jamie.

Jenny handed him a blanket and he draped it over the baby. He liked holding his child next to his skin, and the bairn seemed to like it as well.

The baby hadn’t made a sound yet, just looked around the room with solemn eyes. If he hadn’t felt her breathing against his chest, Jamie would have been alarmed.

“What is her name then mo Chride?” Jamie felt that as Claire had done all the work, she should pick the name.

“Brianna Ellen. For your parents.” Claire panted.

“Claire ma cher. Push once more now.” Mother Hildegarde instructed. The afterbirth was delivered. Claire was cleaned up, then Jenny took the baby briefly so Jamie could Pick up Claire and put her in the bed. Claire sank back into the pillows.

Jamie immediately took the baby from Jenny and sat next to Claire on the bed.

Jamie waited until she caught her breath before asking. “Brianna Ellen? Are ye sure?”

“Yes. I promised I’d name the child for your father. Why not both your parents?”

“I ken mo ghràidh, but do ye no want to call her after your parents?”

“We can name the next girl after my parents.”

“The next girl? Aye, but can we wait a wee bit until I’ve recovered from this one?”

“Until _you’ve_ recovered?” Jenny and Claire said together, glaring at him.

Jamie gave Claire another kiss. “Aye. My own pain I can bear. Twas almost more than I could stand to see ye suffer, to ken I caused it, and to no be able to stop it.” Both women’s glares softened and the midwife laughed.

“Well my lad. Perhaps it’s no such a bad thing for a father to see the birth if it causes him to think about what he’s putting his puir wife through.”

The other women laughed then as well, and Claire kissed Jamie.

Brianna Ellen then made her first noise, grunting and rooting around looking for nourishment. Claire finally took her from Jamie, and put her to the breast. After a moment, Brianna latched on and began taking her first meal.

Jamie stayed there, arm around Claire, tears running down his face. Not saying anything, just being there with his wife and daughter. Feeling whole. He was a husband, and a father.

> _Claire’s journal July 31, 1747_
> 
> _It doesn’t seem possible that Brianna is seven months old already. I’m glad it’s summer time, as we’ve had to leave Lallybroch and hide out in a cave in the woods. Ned is still in London, waiting for a response to our petition. I’m not sure what we will do if the weather turns cold again before Jamie is pardoned. Brianna can’t stay in a cave and I need to be with her as she won’t be ready to wean by September._

**November 23rd 1747**

Claire wasn’t sure how much longer they would have to be separated, but she didn’t like it one bit. Jamie had insisted that she and Brianna go back to the house when the weather started getting colder. They had to be careful of course, and a group of older boys watched for English soldiers during the day.

When they were seen, a lad would come running into the yard and Claire would take Brianna and hide in the priest hole. All of her things and Brianna’s were stored there now.

Jenny and Ian had moved back into the Laird’s bedchamber to give the illusion that she and Jamie weren’t there.

The redcoat’s visits were becoming more frequent and Claire suspected that someone had told them she was at Lallybroch. It was only a matter of time before she was caught, Claire knew. If only they could have their petition answered.


End file.
